


Cas the (pizza) Man

by Yassoda



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Strength, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, Don't Judge Me, Hot, Jimmy Novak - Freeform, M/M, Manhandling, NSFW, PWNP, Rimming, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sass, Smut, Spanking, Strip-tease, Sub!Dean, Top!Castiel, and frankly little context, bottom!Dean, cas, meg masters - Freeform, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassoda/pseuds/Yassoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is set somewhere in the late season 6, before the shitstorm with Crowley. In fact, let's go as far as saying there is no shitstorm with Crowley. This is an AU where Dean and Cas get together, are cuties, and no shit happens. (Hahah)<br/>Warning for consensual spanking of a grown man. Don't like, go read another marvelous fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas the (pizza) Man

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural season 6 episode 10
> 
> Cas:  
> "It's very complex..."
> 
> Dean & Sam:  
> *researching*  
> "Mh-hmm."
> 
> Cas:  
> If the pizza man _truly_ loves this baby-sitter...  
>  *head-tilt*  
> Why does he keep slapping her rear?  
> *contemplates*  
> Perhaps she has done something wrong.
> 
> Dean:  
> You're watching porn. Why?
> 
> Cas:  
> *slight stutter*  
> Uh it was there.
> 
> Dean:  
> You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes and you just don't talk about it. Just... Turn it off!
> 
> Cas:  
> *looks at screen*  
> *lowers head*
> 
> Dean:  
> Oh now he's got a boner.

WEEKS LATER

"What the pizza man was doing to the babysitter. My... body reacted. I liked it."

"No shit! That is why you don't watch porn with other people around. That sort of thing is supposed to be private."

Cas' brow furrows.

"I was unaware," he lies.

"Yeah I've gathered that much," scoffs Dean, more amused than miffed.

"But humans who like each other do have intercourse."

Dean tries not to roll his eyes. 

"Well yeah. Privately."

"And partake in other activities they call 'foreplay'."

"Yeah dude, where you going with that?"

Castiel's stare looks more intense than usual, which is saying something.

"I'd like to. With you."

Small silence as Dean processes the thought, then:  
"Wow wow wow Cas, we kissed like once."

And it meant more for me than for you, adds the hunter to himself. Well, at least he thought so.  
Seeing as nothing had happened since. Until this.

"But the bond we share is deep and strong."

"That's angel bullcrap."

Dean is about to turn away and change the subject when in a blink, he finds himself pinned to the wall, Cas forcefully holding his wrists above his head.

"Is it?" he growls.

Oh. Well then perhaps that kiss meant the same to both of them. Dean swallows. That's all the answer Castiel needs before he presses the rest of his body up close to the hunter, rubbing their crotches together.

"If you find this premature say it and we will stop."

"No I... Just... Fuck it! Kiss m-umph!"

Cas's lips muffle the end of Dean's exclamation as they firmly press against the hunter's lush and sinful mouth.

Now you have to know, Castiel isn't half as innocent and naive as he seems. Sure he has no real idea how the practical stuff works, this body is so very different from his angelic form, and he's never had occasion to... Do it. But he's been watching humans for centuries. He knew what porn was when he started watching some in front of Dean and Sam. He did it deliberately. Just like when he kissed Meg. He wanted Dean to see him in sexual situations so he'd mentally associate them with the angel and eventually decide to "make a move" on him. Simple plan. But Castiel didn't know the image of smacking someone's rump would cause such a rapid arousal in his vessel. That was unexpected. And pleasant. He usually controls Jimmy's former body to every last nerve. Why the blood vessels had engorged spontaneously, he isn't sure. But he wants it to happen again. With Dean. Because of Dean. And he's tired of waiting for the human to make the first move. That one kiss was perfect. Time to see what else they can do together.

"You gulped you know."

"What?"

"When I said perhaps the babysitter had done something wrong and that was why the pizza man was slapping her rear, you gulped. It aroused you. Have _you_ done something wrong Dean?"

That low voice, so deliberate, steady, and fucking sexy. Jimmy Novak did definitely not talk like this. How can an angel have that voice? How is it not a call for sin? Dean's dick stirrs, and Cas notices. His eyes twinkle in his equivalent of a smirk. One hand takes both wrists, and the other slides down to grip roughly at Dean's rump, eliciting a quickly muffled moan. He has learned many things from the pizza man.

"M-maybe," rasps the hunter, answering Cas' question.

"Oh. Perhaps I should do something about that."

How Castiel has learned to dirty talk, Dean doesn't need to know. All he needs is that mouth on his right now! He tries to lurch forwards and attack the angel's lips, but even with only one hand, Cas holds him fast against the wall, and the fucking tease holds his face just far enough for Dean to be unable to reach it. Growling in frustration, Dean wriggles, trying to break the angel's grip, and fails. But seeing him thrashing around and squirming just enhances Castiel's arousal. He yanks the hunter, spins him around and shoves him forcefully face first against the wall, one hand still trapping his wrists above their heads, one hand pressing hard in the small of his back, face buried into his neck, groin pressing at the firm curve of his ass. Dean lets out a breathy moan as he connects with the wall, and squirms, testing Castiel's grip.

"Don't move," growls the angel.

The rough order sends a spasm of arousal through Dean's cock. Unf. But he doesn't obey.

"Make me," he pants back.

That's when Castiel slaps him. The sound of hand on jeans rings drily in the room, mingling with Dean's loud gasp and Cas' helplessly aroused grunt. The angel then squeezes Dean's rump with a purpose, and humps his hip once. His vessel is hard. On its way to fully erect.  
When the sting settles, and Dean realizes he kinda doesn't mind the heat that's left behind, especially with Castiel massaging it, he starts fighting the hold again, trying to get the angel to react. He isn't disappointed. Four resounding smacks later and he stills once more, licking his lips, assimilating the pain as the angel caresses him. It's... Actually really fucking hot. Especially with Cas breathing down his neck like that, and pressing his cock against him. Dean himself wouldn't mind some friction right about now, but he isn't going to start humping the wall, he's not a freaking animal, he can control himsel— Ah!  
Cas has evidently taken Dean's harsh breathing and arousal for full approval of the situation, and has started spanking the hunter's muscly rump in a slow, deliberate pattern, leaving time between each swat for the sting to settle into a pulsing warmth. Dean groans and twists his hips from side to side, periodically pressing against Castiel's groin, eliciting sharp gasps and moans. It's blissful. Who knew actually playing out that weird and rarely wank-worthy fantasy of his would work so well?

Dean spreads his legs wider without noticing it, unconsciously arching his back. This image could very well hold a special place in Castiel's Heaven from now on.  
The angel stops the onslaught, rubs the seat of Dean's jeans roughly, relishes in the grunting moan sound that provokes, and snakes his hand between Dean's legs, from behind, rising the hunter to the tip of his toes as he finds his penis and squeezes.

"You are erect. You like this," he states, his voice rough with arousal.

"No," pants the hunter.

Castiel tilts his head. His hand starts a gentle massage that makes Dean whine softly and thrum his right foot as he squirms around, his hands still secure above his head.

"You are lying," Castiel growls in his ear.

Dean shivers and rocks his hips, adding to that perfectly tantalizing pressure on his dick. 

"...Maybe," he lets out in a whisper.

Castiel slowly licks the shell of his ear and Dean nearly chokes on the sounds he's trying not to make.

"Liars must be chastised, don't you think?"

That tone again. Hot. Dominating. Teasing. And the hand around his penis _squeezes_. An inarticulate sound escapes Dean's lips.

"Uuugh, yes, yes, they do."

More, he wants more, the hand he's straddling can only do so much for him through his jeans, he wants those off and the sooner the better. If he has to beg, so be it.

"You do Dean, say it," orders the angel, shaking Dean and _lifting_ , oh God, and it's almost painful, pressing his balls like that, but it still isn't enough! With a rasping cry, Dean obeys.

"Yes, yes, I do, I deserve it, Cas, please!"

Castiel lowers his hand again and rubs that warm, engorged spot as a reward.

"Please what Dean?"

"Just please take off my jeans!"

"Ah, but are you sure you want that? You see, if I do, this rubbing will be all the more pleasurable... But the slapping will be that much more painful."

"Fucking... Ungh! Dammit Cas, I don't care about that, just take the fucking thing off already!"

Castiel lets go of Dean's junk and lays three resounding smacks on his behind.

"Language!" he growls.

Dean mewls, though he would never admit that later on. It was a manly whine, dammit! But for now, he just nods and shifts around, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.  
Castiel nuzzles his neck, and breathes in deeply, before taking one step back, releasing Dean altogether. The hunter looks confused. He steps away from the wall and lowers his hands, a frown on his face, his eyes on Cas.  
The angel runs his eyes all over the other man's body.

"Take your jeans off. And your shirt," he orders, his voice gravelly with desire.

Oh. Dean smiles. So Cas wants a show, huh? Well, he'll get one.  
The hunter bites his lower lip and lets his hand trail down and rub the bulge in his jeans. Castiel's eyes follow the movement and seem to glower with hunger and lust.  
Dean lets out a deep "mmmmh" and slowly undoes the button and zipper of his jeans, exposing the gray cloth underneath. His fingers glide along his waistband, and Castiel lets out a low rumble, but Dean just winks with a cheeky grin and starts to undo the cuffs of his shirt. Notice the "tease" in strip-tease. He slips the checkered garment off, shows off his t-shirt and muscly arms, and lets his hands caress his chest. Muscles are handy in those situations. The girls like them. Apparently, angels are no different. Castiel's lips are slightly open and it looks like he forgot how to blink. Dean twirls slowly and cups his ass with a slight hip wriggle, since Cas is apparently an ass-man, and the soft gasp that provokes is extremely satisfying. Take that, ethereal being of light and holiness.  
When he's facing Cas again, Dean is topless. He tosses the t-shirt over his shoulder before walking up to his angel and invading his personal space with a mischievous look on his face, pink tongue briefly visible, green eyes twinkling.

"Like what you see?"

It takes a small moment for Cas to recall how vocal cords work.

"Yes."

Dean grins and slides his hands up and down Castiel's trench-coat-clad arms.

"Well I think you're overdressed."

"Oh."

The angel looks confused and worried by that, like it's a real problem, suddenly showing how truly unsure about what they're doing he is, and dammit, that look is much too adorable – yes, adorable, may as well call it as it is. Dean rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and pushes at the coarse fabric to make it slide off the angel's shoulders. Castiel doesn't move a muscle. He's just staring at Dean intently, letting the garment fall to the ground and reveal the well-cut suit underneath.

"Jesus Cas, how many layers do you have?"

His brow furrows.

"Three. Is that unusual?"

"Well, to wear indoors, yeah."

Dean pushes the vest off as well. It falls on the trench-coat. The hunter licks his lips.

Castiel understands that Jimmy Novak's body is appealing to Dean, he truly does. He just never took the clothes off before. It was unnecessary, he could clean them in a nanosecond. But looking at Dean do it for him is quite fascinating. Especially when it comes to the tie. Dean tugs at it, and although he could resist easily, Castiel follows the pulling motion and gets a kiss for his cooperation. The kiss deepens until Dean's fingers are entwined with the blue cloth, his other hand in Castiel's blissfully tousled hair, and the angel is tugging at Dean's belt loops, forcing them closer. After a few minutes of sucking, gentle biting, and general sloppy kissing, Castiel pulls away and forces a stern look on his face. Dean realizes gleefully that his angel's cheekbones are flushed. He almost giggles.

"Dean. Are you stalling?"

The green eyes blink, confused.

"Huh? I thought we had a really good rhythm." 

"You misunderstood. Are you deliberately postponing your punishment?"

Dean pauses, his mind blank for a while.

"Oh. _Oh._ "

He wasn't, but it's fun to play the game, especially when Cas likes it so much... So he winces the best he can, what with the uncontrollable smile plastered across his face, and shrugs.

"Oups. You caught me."

Amusement flashes across the blue eyes, and Castiel squints to hide it.

"I recall I ordered you to strip to your undergarments, and here you are, still wearing jeans. The instructions were clear and easy to follow, therefore this is disobedience."

Dean lowers his head in make-believe embarrassment, moves hands to his waistband, and starts to slide the jeans down, but Cas grips his wrists, shaking his head from side to side, and steers the hunter towards the bed. Dean is manhandled to a kneeling position, right next to the mattress. He looks up at Cas, and stops breathing, his hips jerking slightly. Cas is unbuttoning his shirt, intensely concentrated, like it's the first time he's dealing with buttons, and the focus he's displaying is, again, adorable. Dean wants to stand up and help him, kissing the slowly revealed chest at every centimeter, but Cas made it clear that this is an obedience game.

Since his dad's death, Dean isn't really good at obedience unless it's during sex. Obedience during sex is strangely liberating. So the man settles on staring at Castiel as he strips carefully, licking his lips in appreciation, his dick staying interested throughout the slow and hesitant removal of clothes.  
When Cas gets stuck at his sleeve buttons, Dean can't help but snort, earning a warning and slightly embarrassed glare form the angel.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

Castiel glares.

"... Maybe," Dean concedes. "...Okay, yes. Dude, the sleeves also have buttons that you should undo."

"Oh."

"You're welcome. Now get naked so we can keep going."

Cas gets rid of the shirt and suit pants but stops there, and suddenly here he is, standing right next to Dean, squinting down at him.

"I will disrobe when it pleases me."

"Yeah yeah."

"I don't think your tone sounds very repentant."

Castiel sits on the bed and hauls Dean over his lap, actually picking him up. Dean finds himself flustered by the display of strength.

"I believe this is how it is done," states the angel, patting Dean's rump.

"Aw c'mon man, over the knee, really?"

"This is how the pizza man did it. And I like holding you."

"Really? Are we about to have a moment? Because if you think this is a – ah!"

A slap cuts Dean off and he settles on biting his lower lip. Without adding anything, Cas tugs at the open jeans and lets them slide down Dean's thighs. The boxers follow quickly. Dean shifts. He doesn't like having his legs tangled up, it prevents efficient flight, but when he starts kicking the garments off, Cas orders him not to. He stills his legs.

"Whatever man."

"I think you should refer to me as 'sir' for the duration of this little game."

Dean twists around to stare at Cas disbelievingly.

"Really Cas?" he drawls.

And he looks at the hand rise high above the angel's head, stay up there a few seconds while Dean's heart stutters in anticipation, and fly down.  
Dean flinches as the palm makes contact with his tender flesh. Ow.

"Yes Dean, really."

"Okay, okay! Geez Tobias, don't go all vengeful angel on my ass."

"Who is Tobias?"

"A charac— look whatever, you can read the book if you're really curious. Can we get on with it now? Sir? Please?"

The pain has faded to a throbbing heat, and Dean is eager for more. He wriggles his ass for good measure, relishing in the way Castiel's eyes darken and focus on his target. The hand raises high again, and Dean stares at it, mesmerized, as it whacks down hard on his other cheek. Dean's legs kick out. This wasn't Castiel's full strength, that would've shattered his bones, but at that pace he'll end up bruised, and that would really suck.

"Ow! Cas, uh, sir, not so hard man! You already whacked me some..."

Castiel lets his hand ghost over the reddening flesh, admiring the hand-shaped splotches that he's just produced. Yes, this was too hard.

"Your warm-up does not count as part of the punishment, Dean. And I will smack you as hard as you deserve."

The next slap is significantly less strong, and Castiel sees the tension seep out of Dean's shoulders as the hunter realizes that Cas, despite not breaking role, is listening to him.

"Do you trust me to give you what you need and deserve?"

A light slap, just for the contact.

"Yes sir," answers Dean quietly before wriggling his rump once more.

Castiel feels his erection throb at the sight, and gropes at the glorious globes of flesh. Little freckles pepper the warm surface. This behind is truly a work of art. Creation is beautiful.  
After groping and rubbing for some time, letting the too hard slaps fade somewhat and quenching his need to massage Dean's rump, the angel deems it acceptable to continue. He shifts, forcing Dean's head down some more, and starts laying crisp, stinging spanks all over Dean's left butt cheek. After a dozen of the relentless slaps stay mostly in the same spot, Dean can't help but squirm, trying to get Castiel's hand to strike elsewhere, but an angel's aim is true, and he doesn't waver. Dean is progressively getting more vocal as the heat rises. His first muffled grunts morph into low growls and soft moans, intertwined with whines and garbled words that sound suspiciously like "Cas" and "please" and "more".  
When Cas' palm has painted Dean's left cheek flushed and confidently red, he switches to the other cheek. Dean lets out a sound that could either be relief or disappointment, and his whole body sags. He sighs as his erection digs into the angel's leg, bringing him a parcel of the friction that he craves.

"Are you learning your lesson Dean?" rumbles Castiel.

His own erection is straining, and his voice is gravelly.

"Mh, ah! Y-yes sir, ow, mmmh."

"You are being very good Dean."

"Mmmh yes, ah, oh! Cas, ah! Uh, sir, please t-oh! Touch me!"

"I am touching you."

"Ugh! Mmmn! My dick, sir! Aha! Mh."

"I don't think so Dean. Not yet."

Dean lets out a whimpering moan that reverberates right into Cas' groin. He lessens the strength of his whacks and concentrates on accelerating them, spanking the same area over and over again. A continuous breathless sound escapes Deans lips at the change of pace, and his legs finally kick off his jeans and boxers, letting him drum his feet against the floor with no control. He starts babbling.

"Cas, Cas, please, ugh, oh please, ahahah oh God Cas, aha! Mmn! Ooh, uh, ah, please, please, Jesus, ugh! Ah! Cas!"

Castiel suddenly stops, stands up lifting Dean, and puts him face down on the bed. As the hunter registers the change and the end of the oh-so-good onslaught, Cas gets rid of his briefs, spreads Dean's legs wide, kneels between them, and bends over. He peppers kisses all over the abused flesh, nips and licks at every freckle he sees while letting his fingers dip into Dean's crack. Dean buries his head into the pillow and moans, overwhelmed by the sensations, the soothing and the pain, the sweet invasion of his privacy... When he feels a tongue glide all the way across one cheek, he shivers in pleasure. A stripe of cool relief follows the caress, and Dean is still basking in it when Castiel parts his cheeks and puts his tongue _there_. Dean gasps and reflexively tries to squirm away, but Cas is holding his hips. The angel lifts his head and Dean whines at the loss.

"Is this all right Dean?"

Dean takes a moment to gather his wits and remember how to string words coherently together before answering:  
"Yeah. Yeah Cas, it's pretty damn perfect."

"You will tell me if this goes too far?"

"'Course. Same to you."

Cas grunts in agreement and buries his face into Dean's crack once more, poking at his entrance with his tongue and lavishing all over it. The sensation is strange but kinda awesome. Dean hasn't gotten a rimming in a very long time, and last time, it was just awkward and uncomfortable for all parties involved. This time, it's really good. Maybe because it's Cas.  
When the tongue breaches into him, Dean can't help but arch his back to try and get more. Again, Cas' steel grip stops the movement, but the angel quickly catches on and pulls Dean up into a kneeling position. His dick is free, and Dean snakes a hand down to stroke himself, but Cas is quicker. The warm fist closes around Dean, and he gasps. It feels so fucking good, tongue in the ass, hand on the cock. He could come like this, he thinks.

As Dean writhes and moans under him, Castiel wonders what to do now. He really wants to try the sex, and be the penetrator like the pizza-man was, but he isn't sure Dean would like to be penetrated. After all, the hunter usually has intercourse with women. So he lavishes the puckered ring with his tongue, even slips in a finger to feel what Dean's insides are like — in a non-creepy way (he hopes) — and they are warm, soft, and _tight_. Castiel groans and pulls out, displaying a great amount of self-restraint. He coaxes Dean into turning around, which the human does, grumbling about the pressure on his backside. His face is flushed and bright, his eyes shining, he looks... Very happy. Which makes Castiel very happy as well, and prompts him to kiss Dean's mouth over and over again. When they are breathless from that, Castiel's body mimicking unconsciously Dean's reactions, the angel asks:

"Dean, could I penetrate you?"

Dean's face goes bright red.

"Wow dude, way to be romantic."

Castiel tilts his head.

"Do you want me to be romantic?"

Dean laughs and shakes his head.

"Forget it man, it sounds weird when you say it."

"I will do whatever you want me to, Dean."

Dean suddenly looks serious. He licks his lips.

"Then yeah, go for it. Let's have proper sex. Lube's in there."

He points at the bedside drawer.  
Castiel is familiar with the use of lubricant. He smears some all over his hand and slips a finger into Dean once more, kissing him soundly.  
No more talking happens, just kissing, heavy petting, harsh breathing, hissing, moans, fingering, groans, spreading, and more kissing, until Dean lets out a desperate-sounding:

"C'mon Cas, do it."

So Castiel does. He lubricates his penis, aligns it with Dean's body, and slips in slowly. There is relatively little resistance, and Dean seems to like it a lot if his seeping cock is any indicator. Castiel watches as Jimmy Novak's former body sinks into Dean, making him moan and writhe in pleasurable sensations.  
It is strange to inhabit a vessel. The body is his body without being his, and is so very different from his true form... It sometimes feels... Wrong. But this, right now, is right, is the closest Castiel has ever been to Dean since he's saved him from Hell, and there is no danger here, no demons to fight off, he can get lost in the melding of their physical embodiments. It isn't as intense as when his grace had enveloped and gripped his soul tightly. But nonetheless, the bliss, the endorphins, and the overwhelming sense of rightness flood Castiel's grace, and it is all he can do not to collapse right there and right now, exploding with joy.

"Hey big guy, you okay?"

Dean's voice breaches the haze of disbelieving bliss, and Castiel opens his eyes, smiling.

"Very much so."

Dean chuckles.

"Well good. Wouldja consider moving now?"

Castiel rolls his hips, and the friction is breathtaking. He buries his face into Dean's neck as Dean wraps his limbs around Cas, holding him fast. They undulate and moan together, Dean clenching when his prostate is rubbed, and Cas gasping at the firm pressure before accelerating the rocking and increasing its force. It is Castiel's turn to lose control over his voice, babbling words in Enochian, calling Dean's name, calling him beautiful and perfect, everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed, his beacon, his light, his savior. They had saved each other.

Dean listens to the deep voice sweetly forming around words, most of which he has no clue what they mean. His nails dig into Cas' skin as he gets closer to his orgasm. The angel is good, really good, his hips pounding onto Dean's sore skin and his soothing voice interlaced with desperate moans and grunts push exactly the right buttons. Every nerve ending in his body is focused on his lower abdomen and prostate, and the heat pooled there. Sound and scent are just Cas. Everything is. And when Cas lifts his head to stare at him for a few thrusts and suddenly bites down on Dean's lips, Dean's whole body is wracked with shudders as he comes, hard, clinging onto his angel.

Castiel lets go when he sees Dean come undone. He stops trying to avoid the inevitable, and caves in to the needs of his vessel. He releases, his scrotum tight, his muscles clenched, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock. He didn't expect it to feel like this, such a spontaneous overflow of powerful feelings. He hopes it's like that every time.  
When his grace stops singing, still resonating with the orgasmic bliss but no longer trying to burst out of his skin, he loosens his muscles and sinks down with a grunt on top of Dean.

"Wow. Wow, that was... Wow," rasps the hunter after a couple of minutes.

"I didn't know human intercourse was this intense," mumbles Castiel, nuzzling Dean's neck.

Dean's chuckle vibrates under him.

"Well, you were lucky to lay a sex god."

"You are not a deity Dean."

"Ouch, man."

Dean laughs. Castiel pushes on his elbows to look at him, a content smile on his face.  
They stare at each other for a while, smiling goofily. Then, Castiel slips out. Dean sits up with a wince, grin still firmly in place.

"Man, we need a shower."

"I could just clean us up using my 'mojo'."

Dean stands up, shaking his head.

"Dude, c'mon. Showers are great. And I think I deserve a bit of aftercare."

Dean deserves every single good thing in this world, and more.

"Of course Dean. What is aftercare?"

"Yeah, they don't really do that in porn, do they? It's when you take care of your partner after roughing them up during sex."

Dean pointedly rubs his behind. Castiel winces slightly.

"Sorry for that..."

"No, bud no, don't do a guilt trip. It was awesome! I just want you to hold me and wash me in a warm shower now, okay?"

"With pleasure, Dean. But you will have to show me how a shower functions."

Dean snorts, and pulls Castiel close. He pecks his lips, and smiles, tongue darting out.

"Sure thing. C'mon. Fly us there. Don't wanna bump into Sammy."

"That would indeed be... Awkward."

**Author's Note:**

> Tobias is the Dom in Chris Owen's erotica BDSM novel Submission that was published in 2006.


End file.
